MY HEART STOPS 1 of 1
by BreathlessFaith
Summary: It's Valentine's Day.


Author: BreathlessFaith

Rating: Everyone

Disclaimer: Sadly after all these years and I still own nothing.

A/N: Who knows why I can suddenly pop this stuff out. I just wish it would happen with a couple of stories you need me to finish.

MY HEART STOPS 1-1

"I should know better then to play 20 questions when I'm out at a bar. Hell though, I was drunk and with a bunch of the guys from 79Th precinct.

Guys talk about sex. Especially when their drunk and bragging. At our ages, mostly the ones that are married, like talking about the girls they had before

they were married.

As I sat there listening, it suddenly occurred to Ed Morris, the guy I ride with now, that I was the only one who not only wasn't married, I had never been married."

"Hey Maurice, was there ever a woman you wanted and never got? Every man has one of those doesn't he?" Ed asked me.

"Do I look like a guy who can't get any woman he wants?" I asked.

"Truthfully, yeah I think there is a woman out there who said no to you. I think that got to you so badly, that you closed your heart off to all of them.

So am I right?" He asked holding my eyes with his.

The one thing about me being that drunk, is I have tendency to not lie. Any other time I would have denied it to my dying day. Then again tomorrow is

Valentine's day. Maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age.

"She was married." I hoped that would be the end of it as I picked up my beer and took a long swallow of it.

"Was means she isn't anymore." Danny O'Brien felt the need to point out to me. Shrugging his shoulders and picking up his beer.

"She dead?" Larry Springer asked me.

"No she isn't dead. " I set my beer back down suddenly very disinterested in it.

"She isn't dead, she isn't married anymore. Then what's the problem? She get another man while you were in bars chasing other women?" Roxanne Hernandez asked.

"No." I can state that for a fact, because Emily called me the other day. She made a point of saying how she and Charlie wished their mother would get a boyfriend.

"Then what's holding you back Maurice?" Roxanne asked.

I didn't like where this was going so I stood up and started to put on my jacket. Hoping they'd take the hint and lay off.

"I'm not good enough for her. I never have been." I started to walk away.

I'd just reached out for the door when Ed yelled at me..."Is that your opinion or hers? If it's yours maybe you should ask her what she thinks. It is Valentine's Day. "

Walking home, I did a lot of soul searching. I wondered if I could even begin to make things right between me and Faith. I'd ended things badly with her. Thirteen years and

because I'm pissy at her all I say is 'What else is there to say."

There has been a lot of nights between that one and this. I've always regretted my quick temper and my inability to let go when I've felt someone has wronged me. The few

times our paths have crossed since then, have always been on some crime scene. That damn yellow tape stands between us like an ever widening canyon. I wonder if I reach

out to her will she cross that divide and come to me.

I climb the steps to my apartment building and go in. I don't pay any attention to my surroundings I'm consumed with heartache and how to make it go away. The elevator

takes me up and I lean back against the wall closing my eyes wishing I could make time go back and correct all the mistakes I've made.

The elevator comes to an abrupt halt and the doors open. I blindly step out going to the right. I reach into my pocket and pull out my keys. I'm just about to put them

in the lock when my eyes focus and I realize this isn't my apartment. Hell it isn't even my building. It's Faith's.

I turn to leave when Ed's comments come back to me. "My opinion or hers?" Maybe I should ask her.  
After all it is Valentine's Day.

So I knock lightly at first. Harder the second time when I realize it is two in the morning.

I'm about to give it a third time when the door suddenly flies open and I have the barrel of her gun two inches away from face. All I can do is smile at her.

"Bosco what the hell are you doing here? Jesus I could have blown your head off?" She rants at me finally lowering the gun..."Well?" she snaps at me, stepping back so I can walk in.

As she's closing and locking the door I take that moment to really look at her. She's stunning. Her hair is a beautiful mess. That blue police shirt with my name across the pocket never

looked that good on me. One day, when I'm coherent again I'm going to ask her how she got it. I hold back a chuckle when my eyes finally make it past her thighs down to her pink glittered toenails.

"Bosco are you drunk? Is that why you're here?"

Pulling my eyes away from her toes and back up to her gorgeous face, I finally know whats kept me from her all this time.

"I was drunk, but I don't think I am now. I came to tell you something."My voice is soft and I can see by the look on her face she can tell I'm nervous.

Faith sets the gun down on the counter and when she looks back at me I see a softness in her eyes.

"What did you come to tell me Bos?" She says quietly stepping closer to me.

"You make my heart stop Faith. No one but you has ever been able to do that." I didn't even realize my hand with a mind of it's own reaches out to run my fingers down her cheek.

"I guess you didn't know, you do the same thing to mine. You've stopped my heart countless times Bos. Until you knocked on the door, I had serious doubts it would ever beat again."

At the look of shock on my face said it all for her. She took my hand sliding it inside her shirt to lay it against her warm skin.

"Do you feel it beating now Bos. It my heart beats for you alone."

A single tear slides down her cheek. I lean forward and kiss it away, rubbing my cheek against hers. I pull my hand out of her shirt. Then I take her hand and move it over my heart.

"My heart beats only for you too." I whisper as my lips finally touch hers. Long moments later,  
we pull apart, just enough to breathe again.

"Happy Valentine's Day Faith."

THE END


End file.
